Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to receiving wireless power in electric or electronic devices and more particularly to improving the wireless reception of power to devices for charging and/or sustaining power to those device loads.
Description of the Related Art
Common electric or electronic devices consume significant levels of electric power with use and a considerable amount of usage occurs while away from main alternate current (AC) power sources traditionally used to supply power to such devices. Due to battery storage limitations, the need for frequent recharging exists in order to sustain device operation. Furthermore, the prevalence of portable electronic devices and devices operating in areas where immediate physical connection with a traditional power source is unavailable, has resulted in increased complexity for management and maintenance of connected electrical power adapters and traditional power sources dependent on power conducting cables.
Current solutions to this problem are based on a singular type of wireless power transfer typically involving restrictions on use and distance that result in either higher power at short distances or lower power at greater distances.